bad 50s sitcom of ringo & george and their exciting life
by taylorlamrow
Summary: starrison and friends


George and Ringo return from a long day of doing nothing and come back home to their peaceful cottage in wisconsin. Amazing idea it was, really, cos i mean, who even lives in wisconsin? no one. where even is wisconsin. who knows?

yes, the perfect place for the two to have passionate sex in the street without john and paul being around to spy on them.

George is very lonely lately and this doesn't really phase Ringo cos Ringo is buisy spreading peace and love to the creatures of nature. unfortunately the creatures of nature do not want ringo's peace and love. Ringo is yet to learn this.

So anyway, George is pissed off cos Ringo won't give him any peace and love. There must be something done about this.

George decides to be a rebellious little shit to get Ringo's attention and this probably won't end very well. George gets over emotional sometimes and this usually turns into a big mess oh god.

"I'm home, my honey bunches of raison bran!" Ringo shouts to his lovely George as he walks through the door, removes his hat and coat, and kisses George on the cheek almost as if they were in some kind of 50's sitcom or whatever those strange shows about families were called back then.

"Hi hello yes Ringo, sweetie, how was your day?" George replies as he finishes up cooking dinner and setting the table.

"It was ok, the mushrooms have joined me on our journey to world peace. oh lordy lordy picca what a day" Ringo says as he eats the cream of mushroom soup George had just put down for dinner.

"OH what is that noise" George asks, frightened, dramatically grabbing onto Ringo, pulling him closer to himself.

"lets go see" Ringo says as he picks George up and flies to the room where the noise seems to be coming from which happens to be Ringo's room.

Oh joy.

Its Bob Dylan.

"That's it RinGO i hope you enjoy the sand i put in your room. you thought you could hide from the beach so i brought the beach to yOU!" Bob says.

Ringo opens his closet.

Bob has done it.

He has brought the beach to Ringo.

Waves roll in to his room along with creatures of the sea and tons of sand.

Ringo has a horrible fear of getting sand in his shoes, and soon his shoes become filled with sand and he cannot control himself and ends up passing out into George's arms.

Bob laughs maniacly and ends up holding hands with Eric Clapton as they casually walk into the sunset of the beach in Ringo's closet.

George doesn't know what to do. All he knows is how to make cream of mushroom soup.

The octopuses come and take Ringo away back to their garden where Ringo will become their leader. Their lordy lordy.

They decided that George may be useful cos he's pretty attractive so he can probably just become an underwear model for them or something.

So Ringo and George are both dragged back to the octopuses garden where they are given flower crowns. The octopus like to keep up with fashion and they decided that flower crowns will look good. Only the daisy ones tho, nothing else will do.

Ringo and George needed to be anishiated into the Octopus kingdom so they needed to drink from the sacred drink of the octopi.

The Starbucks pumpkin spice latte. Later to be renamed the 'starrbucks' pumpkin spice latte cos the octopi are punny little bastards and love their leader, Ringles.

Ringo becomes the leader and demands that the octopus catch up with social media.

He forces them all to get twitters and follow him.

Ringo's followers increase and so does his power.

The more he tweets, the less sense he makes and this only confuses his octopus minions even more. They end up becoming so confused that they explode. one by one, there they go.

Goodbye, octopi.

Ringo realizes that his nature creatures do not understand his view of peace and love and sadly no one ever really will. All he ever really wanted was someone to share his peace and love with, despite realizing his husband was along side him this whole time. Ringo is a little slow sometimes.

Ringo finally reunites with George after the last of the octopi explode

Throughout this lovely adventure with the octopus, George wasn't allowed to wear anything but underwear and his flower crown.

They hug and Ringo knocks off George's flower crown

"oopsie daisy" he says. no pun intended. yes a pun was intended it was a bad one tho.

He realizes how sexy George is and they end up doing a sex or something.

Oh but wait!

Two octopuses watch from a distance?! what

what are they doing what the octopus were supposed to explode, Ringo thought?!

Oh.

Ringo removes their masks and they turn out to be John and Paul.

They organized this whole thing.

"Oh, so you two brought us here to make Ringo the master of the octopus while I was a underwear model?" George questions John and Paul

"Yes and we would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids!" John and Paul shout at the other two men.

They all have an orgy.

wisconsin is forgotten again like usual.

Bob and Eric eat all the mushrooms.

World peace is forgotten.

My spelling sucks.

Peace and love peace and love


End file.
